


Richard Hammond-Ice Cream Disaster.

by GeniusTransDude



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Homosexuality, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusTransDude/pseuds/GeniusTransDude
Summary: After the controversy of Richard Hammond saying that eating ice cream is homosexual. I have decided to write a short fan fiction about Richard on a warm summers day facing a dilemma when he is forced to eat an ice cream to relieve his discomfort.





	

Richard Hammond lay down on the decking chair. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. He grumbled in resignation as he clambered up to take a stroll to the kitchen. He opened his fridge hoping for a cold beer but found nothing. Pissed off he continued his search for something to relieve his discomfort. All he could find however was a chocolate magnum ice cream. Upon eating the cool treat he suddenly finds that he has now become a homosexual and is now fantasizing about having sex with men.


End file.
